


Car Trouble

by Tracey450



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracey450/pseuds/Tracey450
Summary: Steve and Danny find themselves stranded and alone at a crime scene. McDanno.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my rookie attempt at McDanno.
> 
> For the doubters out there I did my research, and not just into the flora and fauna of Hawaii. Could Steve and Danny both fit into the front passenger seat of a 2016 Camaro? The answer is yes. Unfortunately they weren't available for my test and I don't own a Camaro. Thank goodness for the internet. It's amazing what men will post on forums. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.
> 
> Thank you Phoebe for your great editing skills.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

"Fantastic. This is why you should've let me drive." Danny threw his hands up for dramatic effect.

"And how exactly would that have helped?" Steve turned the key, killing the engine.

"Well you see, genius, I would have parked over there." Danny jutted his chin out, motioning to where the last few HPD cruisers were pulling away.

"So why didn't you mention that when we got here?" Steve scowled through the windshield.

"Because you -" Danny pointed at Steve for emphasis. "- drive like an idiot. Speeding at warp ten doesn't leave room for directions."

"You sound like Max."

"Well I've always been the brains of this partnership."

"Yeah, buddy. 'Cause that's what I meant." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me you have service or a sat phone stashed in here." Danny glared at his cell.

"Nope. I have neither." Steve sighed loudly. "You know what? If you hadn't just wasted your breath lecturing me on my parking skills -"

"Lack of parking skills. Get it right." Danny waved his hand for his partner to continue.

"We wouldn't be out here alone up to our asses in mud. We could have stopped one of the guys before they left."

"Now this is my fault?"

"Like you said, we're a partnership. We win together, lose together."

"You know that makes no sense in this situation. It wasn't a competition. However, if it had been, you my friend, just lost."

"If you say so, Danno." Steve glanced up at the sky. "Looks like rain. We'd better get a move on."

The approaching clouds looked dark and menacing. Gradually devouring the clear blue sky.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip. "You, babe, will have to get us out of this. I'm sure you can MacGyver something up."

"MacGyver?" Steve frowned.

"You’ve never watched MacGyver? Richard Dean Anderson? Secret agent guy?” Danny scratched the top of his head, messing up his hair. “He's similar to you and the whole Mr Science Guy thing. He once made a defibrillator out of candlesticks, microphone cord and a rubber mat.”

“Get to the point, Danno.”

“So this calls for a certain skill set. Ninja moves aren't much help when trying to dig a vehicle out of the mud."

“You finished?”

Danny rubbed his hands together. “Yep. Pretty much.”

“Let's get on with it then.” Steve was already halfway out of the car.

Danny followed, carefully making his way over muddied ruts in the ground to the rear of the Camaro. Both back wheels had sunk deep down into the mud.

"We need to find some flat pieces of wood or stone." Steve surveyed the area.

"'Cause that's easy. We're in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees with fat branches."

"Monkeypod trees, Danno." Steve wedged some broken pieces of rock under one of the tires.

Danny stood back, arms folded over his chest, and observed his partner.

"Are you gonna help, or just stand there looking pretty?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Danny scoffed.

"Well." Steve cleared his throat. "Cute."

"Now, you're making me sound like one of your feline friends."

"Would it kill you to say cat... Attractive then, how’s that?" Steve turned away when he felt the heat in his cheeks.

"Are you blushing? Oh my god. The Mighty McGarrett is embarrassed."

"Shut up, Danny." Steve shoved a lump of wood under the other tire. "That should do it."

Jumping back into the driver's seat, Steve fired up the engine. He threw the car into gear, and the wheels spun.

"Stop. It's not working." Danny hammered on the roof.

Steve lowered the passenger window. "You're gonna have to push."

"Why me?"

"I'm driving. Plus, I've done all the hard work."

"My car." Danny protested as drops of water peppered the windshield. Realizing his partner wasn't going to budge, he conceded.

Danny leaned forward, both hands on the trunk. He groaned when his feet squelched in the sludge. Steve floored the gas pedal, showering Danny in dirt and debris, the car barely moving. They were going nowhere. Steve got out of the Camaro to take a look, only to be confronted by his pissed off partner.

"Don't you dare laugh. You did this on purpose." Danny wiped a brown dollop from his forehead.

"That's not such a good look, partner." Steve stood still, one hand vainly trying to stifle a laugh.

"Not funny _. _ It’s stuck. You realize that?”

“You giving up already?”

“Yeah, but be my guest. You carry on while I wait in the car for the team. When we don't arrive at the Palace, Kono will ping the Camaro's GPS."

" _ Danno? _ " Steve struggled to keep a straight face.

" _ Steven? _ "

"I told the guys to go home."

"You did what?" Danny looked skywards as the rain drops increased.

"They think we're going home too. Maybe Grace will call them when she doesn't hear from you."

The rain was now pelting them. Steve backed up until he was under the cover of a tree, leaving Danny up to his ankles in mud.

"Not gonna happen. I spoke to her this morning. She's out this evening at cheerleader practice and then having a sleepover at her friend's house." Danny shouted over the noise of the pouring rain while trudging through the thick mud.

Steve glanced at his watch and grimaced.

"Now what?" Danny pushed his now lank hair from his face. Thankfully the passing shower was easing as quickly as it had started.

"It'll be dark in an hour."

"I hate this godforsaken place."

Danny had only managed a few steps when one of his shoes got left behind. His foot slipped out and sent him sideways.  

"You gotta be kidding me." Danny struggled to get to his feet.

“You need help?” Steve reluctantly held his hand out.

“Now you offer.” Danny flicked mud from his hands. “No. I just need to sit down.”

"You're not getting in the car like that."

"It's my car."

"You'll have to strip."

"Not happening."

"Have it your way." Steve carefully navigated his way back to the car and climbed in, locking the doors once safely cocooned inside.

"I hate you too. You know that?" Danny shoved his hands in his pockets.

Steve peered at the reflection of his friend in the rear view mirror.  _ Sexy _ . Fuck, that was the first word that came to mind. His dirty, disheveled partner was sexy as hell. He rubbed the back of his neck, never taking his eyes off him.

"Hey." A loud bang tore him from his trance. "Pop the trunk, you animal." 

Fumbling for the switch under the dash with one hand, his other shot straight to his aching dick.  _ Fuck this. Do something else McGarrett. Flashlight. Find a flashlight.  _ Steve made himself busy rooting through the glove box for supplies.  _ One bottle of water. Two energy bars. One flashlight. MacGyver eat your heart out. I've got this licked. _

Steve sat up straight when he heard a tap on the passenger window. He gaped at his partner open mouthed.

"Really? You gonna sit there and stare or let me in?"

Steve released the door lock, and his partner's ass landed on the seat, his legs still outside.

"Here, take this." He passed his weapon back. Dropping it in his partner's lap.

"Hey, careful." Steve grabbed at it like hot coals.

"The safety's on you goof. What, you worried it might blow something important off?" Danny giggled like a school boy. "I might want it later."

Steve's eyes darted to his semi hard dick before he even realized what he'd done. His face now a darker shade of pink.

"You have a one track mind, babe. I meant the gun. I might need the gun later." Now Danny felt the hot flush running up his neck. "Stick it in the glove box. I'm kinda busy."

"Why? We're in the middle of nowhere." Steve gave his partner a bewildered look before unholstering his own weapon and putting them both away.

"You can never be too careful."

"That body was dumped here for a reason, Danno. Max estimated five months ago. And, is that my shirt?"

"Yes, it's your shirt."

Danny wore a dark blue tee, emblazoned with the Navy SEAL's emblem. He leaned out of the car, removing his remaining shoe and two soggy socks.

"You said strip, so I did."

Leaving his belongings outside he swung his bare legs into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Happy now?" Danny rubbed his hands down his thighs, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Are they Transformers?"

"Yeah, it's Charlie's blanket. I needed something to wear." Danny smoothed out the fabric which was wrapped tightly around his waist, barely covering the top of his legs.

"Tell me you have something on under there."

"I wasn't gonna sit here in wet boxers."

"I didn't realize you were soaked through." Steve tried to sound unfazed by his half naked partner.

"Yeah, but I see you are surprisingly dry." Danny looked Steve up and down.  _ God I wished you'd got a drenching. _

"It was a big tree. They're also called Rain trees." Steve swallowed hard.  _ This is gonna be a long night. _

Neither man spoke. Both sitting awkwardly, not really knowing where to look. Steve placed the odd assortment of items he'd found up on the dash, while Danny watched.  

"What I wouldn't give for a cold one right now." Danny wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Doc said another month. We'll have to share this water." Steve passed the bottle to Danny.

"It's warmer than the inside of this car." Danny groused. "If you keep the engine ticking over we can turn the A/C on."

"It's called Climate control, Danny. And keeping it running won't do the motor any good."

"Me dying from dehydration is preferable, huh?"

"Fine. One hour." Steve started the engine.

"Control freak." Danny proceeded to adjust the temperature setting.

"We could always put the windows down."

"No. I'll take my chances with the heat. God knows what bugs are out there."

"I'd be more worried about the wildlife." Steve grinned.

"What wildlife?" Danny tugged the blanket tighter around his waist.

"Bats, wild boar, feral dogs, feral cats - "

"Enough. I get the picture." Danny gulped down some water. "Suddenly I'm partnered with the National Geographic Channel."

"It's called being educated."

"Where I come from it's called being a know-it-all."  

Steve attempted to change the subject, holding up an energy bar. "You hungry?"

"Nah, I'll save it for later."

Silence descended again, and as Steve predicted, it was dark an hour later. Danny flicked on the interior light the minute the sun started setting. He fidgeted uneasily in his seat, checking his watch every couple of minutes. Steve noticed the way his partner clenched his jaw, the subtle tremble of his hands, which he unsuccessfully attempted to hide by gripping the edges of his seat.

"I'll leave it running." Steve gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Sorry, buddy. I wasn't thinking."

"I feel like such an idiot. I don't know why, but..." Danny took a deep breath and then blew it out.

"Hey, it's okay. We're not trapped. You can get out anytime."

"No, no, no. You said we couldn't get out. Wild boars, feral dogs. Remember?" Danny giggled nervously.

"I was just messing with you." Steve ran his hand down his face. "Seriously, Danno, we're safe. It's okay."

"What the hell's the matter with me?" Danny sucked in a deep ragged breath. "I've sat in this car for hours on end during stakeouts. Not once did this happen."

"I dunno. I guess this is different. For a start, it's pitch black out there, and we're miles from civilization." Steve grimaced. "Sorry, not helping?"

"No, not really. Fuck, Steven. Ten hours. What the hell are we gonna do for that amount of time. What if the engine dies? Gas. How much gas do we have?" The words tumbled out at a frenetic pace. "We should have walked. We could have made it to the main road. Flagged someone down. Why didn't we do that, huh? We can go now. Pass me the flashlight."

"Look at me." Two hands gripped his shoulders. "Slow your breathing, you hear."

Steve had practically launched himself at his partner. In the cramped confines of the Camaro, he had somehow contorted his frame so he was practically in the foot-well in front of his partner.

Danny's body went rigid, and he stared wide-eyed up into his partner's face. His breathing continued its staccato rhythm, as he fought to control his spiraling fear.

"Breathe with me, buddy." Steve breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

"Can't." Danny's only panicked response.

A wave of nausea traveled from his stomach up into his throat. A cold sweat enveloped him, and for a brief moment his world whited out.

"Ah shit." Steve gently ran one hand through his friend's hair, his other soothed his cheek. "Don't you pass out on me, Danno. That's it, slow even breaths. Open your eyes for me. "

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Danny involuntarily shivered. "I'm cold."

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Make your mind up. A while ago you were dying of heat stroke."

"Glad you find this funny."

"At least you've calmed down. You had me worried there for a minute."

Steve shifted. His legs stretched wide. One over the center console, while his other was bent up under him taking his weight, his knee pressing painfully into the passenger door. He was shoe horned in with his butt hitting the glove box, and his arms outstretched to reach his partner.

"Danno, I'm kinda stuck." He hesitated before continuing. "I'm gonna have to put the seat flat and climb up on top of you."

"How the hell did you get over here anyway?" Danny rolled his eyes skywards. "You still have your fingers tangled in my hair, babe."

Steve immediately moved his hand, desperately trying to look anywhere but at his friend, he adjusted his position. Bracing himself against the back of the chair, his head and back hitting the roof, he dragged his leg over.

"Do you think you could adjust the seat-back? I can't reach from here."

"You look like a friggin Spider Crab, but with less legs."

"And I'm the nature geek?" Steve sighed deeply. "The seat, Danno."

Danny reached down the side of the chair and the back reclined, his partner moving with it.

"You're crushing me, Steven." He spoke into Steve's chest. His friend's body pinning him flat. "Can't breathe."

"Hold on a minute." Steve brought his knees up either side of Danny's thighs and straightened up into a sitting position. "Better?"

Danny rested his hands on Steve's hips, and instantly felt a hot flush running up his neck to his face.

"Ah shit." Danny squirmed under his friend's weight.

"You still feel sick?"

"Nah."

"You want me to get off?"

"I thought that was the idea."

"Yeah...hmm...it was. But you're...you know." Steve stared down at his friend's rucked up shirt exposing Danny's stomach.

Danny's gaze followed Steve's. "Say it how it is, babe. We both have boners for each other."

"Very eloquently put, buddy."

"This isn't how I imagined this going down." Danny yanked on his shirt.

"You've thought about  _ this, us _ ?"

"If you tell me  _ you _ haven't. You're a bare faced liar, Steven."

Steve held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, guilty as charged."

"So, now what?"

"You wanted something to do for ten hours."

"You serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life, Danno."

"I feel at a disadvantage." Danny tugged the top of Steve's jeans. "One of us is overdressed."

Without hesitation, Steve whipped his polo shirt off, throwing it on the back seat. "Happy now?"

Danny sucked in a sharp breath. "It's a start."

Steve pulled Danny's shirt up. "Arms."

Danny obeyed, lifting his upper body slightly to allow the piece of clothing to be yanked over his head. It joined Steve's on the back seat. Danny immediately went to unbuckle his partner's belt.

"Woah, slow down." Steve tightly encircled both of Danny's wrists, and with little resistance held them either side of his friend's head. "There's something you need to know. I like to be in control."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I've wanted to do this for along time."

"Get me naked at a crime scene?"

“Shut up, Danno.” Steve leaned in until his mouth was hovering above Danny's, loosening his grip on his partner's wrists. "Leave your hands where they are."

Danny cleared his throat. "Wait. You're not into any of that kinky shit?"

"What if I am?" Steve grinned mischievously.

Nervously, Danny licked his lips. "I dunno. This is new. You know..."

"It's new for me too. Now stop talking." Steve pressed his lips against Danny's.

**~ to be continued ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny closed his eyes the instant he felt Steve's touch. His partner's lips brushed his, leaving  tender feather-light kisses, working his way along his jawline, only stopping when he reached his neck.

"Are you holding your breath?" Steve's teeth grazed the sensitive skin under his partner's ear.

Danny exhaled loudly. "Sorry."

Steve watched his partner's Adam's apple move as he swallowed convulsively. "Hey, relax. It's me."

"That's kinda the problem."

"You wanna stop? Forget this ever happened?" Steve hesitated.   

"No. First time nerves I guess." Danny giggled.

"Let up, Danny. It's just you and me."

"Hey, can we start this again?" Danny ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"What did I say? Hands?" Steve pushed Danny's hands away.

"Geez, bossy much." Danny placed his arms above his head once more. "Although I have to admit it's sexy as hell."

"Sexy, huh?" Steve leaned in and kissed Danny's lips.

This time around Danny reciprocated. Tilting his head a little, he opened his mouth sliding his tongue in, searching, tasting. The combination of Steve's rough stubble scraping his lips and the smell of his cologne sent ripples of excitement through his groin. In turn, his friend's tongue forced its way in, deepening the kiss further than he thought possible.

Steve pulled away and reached down between them with one hand. "Lift your arse up."

Steve tugged the blanket from around his partner's waist, and it joined their shirts on the backseat. Calloused fingers took a firm hold of his cock, and for a split second Danny's head swam. Being this close to his best friend  _ and naked _ was almost too much.

"Fuck, I wanna suck your dick. But I guess that's gonna have to wait." Steve nipped at Danny's neck.

"Next time we should take your truck."

"I was thinking  _ next time _ we use my bed." Steve began to pull and stroke Danny's throbbing erection, feeling the sweet wetness of precum coating his fingers, spreading over his thick, swollen head.

A shiver ran through Danny's body, and he squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to keep his hands where they were. The desire to run his fingers through his friend's hair and over his muscular torso overwhelmed his senses. His breath hitched when Steve swirled the tip of his tongue over one of his nipples, sucking and biting. A heady mix of pleasure and pain.

"Please, let me touch you." Danny's breathing was becoming heavy and erratic.

Instead of answering, Steve shifted along the seat, bringing his chest up above his partner's face. Danny licked at his friend’s nipples mirroring Steve's earlier actions.

Steve reached up and took one of his partner's hands, guiding it down to his own rock hard erection. Danny palmed his friend's cock through the fabric of his pants, eliciting a delicious hiss he'd like to hear more often. Without a word, he undid Steve's fly, hungry for what he'd find there. He growled at the obstructions, yanking both jeans and boxers out of his way with a lot less grace than he'd hoped.  _ Who really cared? _ They were in a car in the middle of nowhere like two hormone driven teenagers.

“God...you are...fuck…” Danny had one hand on his friend's dick and the other on his ass cheek. 

“Don't you ever shut up?” Steve practically purred as he ground into his partner. “And remember what I said about control?”   
  
Steve batted Danny's hands away and continued his motion, panting into Danny's ear. “No hands."

"Shit, Steve I'm gonna cum." Ignoring his partner’s commands, Danny ran his hands up and down Steve's back. It was sleek with sweat.

"Holy fuck." Steve gasped, continuing to rock into his partner.

The two men almost simultaneously reached their orgasms, both cumming all over Danny's stomach. Steve collapsed onto his friend.

Danny reached up and grabbed one hand around the back of Steve's neck. "Kiss me?"

Steve was about to do as his friend asked when what looked like headlights lit up the rear of the car.

"Fuck, we got company." Steve stared wide-eyed down at Danny.

"Well don't just lay there - move." Danny pushed against his friend's chest with both hands.

Steve lifted up whacking his head on the roof. "Ouch. Will you stop?"

"No, hurry up and grab me the blanket."

Danny started to manhandle his partner, untangling their legs. Steve did nothing to help their predicament, stretching out over the top of his friend to reach the discarded pieces of clothing. His full weight crushing his friend. A sharp jab to the ribs made him jerk upwards, cracking his knee on the center console in the process.

"Fuck, Danny. Take it easy." Steve shoved the blanket along with the shirt in his partner's face. "You might wanna use that to clean yourself up, buddy."

"Yeah, thanks for that  _ Smooth Dog. _ A faceful of your cum covered stomach was just what I needed." Danny wiped his mouth with the shirt.

Steve struggled with his own top while trying to slide behind the steering wheel.

"What -  are you five?" Danny grinned as he straightened Charlie's blanket.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's inside out." Danny pointed at Steve before reaching into the glove compartment and pulled out their guns, shoving one in his partner's direction.

"Real slick, Danno." Steve rolled his eyes as he took his SIG.

"I thought you said we wouldn't need these." Danny waved his gun in the air.

A loud tap on one of the side windows instantly gained their attention. They raised their weapons poised for a confrontation, but instead two familiar figures appeared at either side of the car.

"Stand down, Danno. It's the team." Steve sighed with relief.

"I see that. I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Danny slid the safety back on.

"I got your back, buddy." Steve gave Danny's bare knee a pat.

"Oh. So this is all on me? You didn't get us stuck in the mud, then cover me in said mud, demand I strip and then jump me. I guess I imagined all that." Danny stared incredulously at his friend.

The driver's door swung open and Lou stood open mouthed. "You...hmmm...you two okay?"

"I thought you locked the doors, Steven." Danny hissed.

"Ignore him. He's just grouchy, because he got a little dirty." Steve glanced over at his partner and smiled.

Chin shone a flashlight on a shoe and two soggy striped socks as he dangled them in front of the windshield.

"Your mom never tell you to stay out of mud puddles, Williams?" Lou raised an eyebrow.

"Funny." Danny shook his head. "Seriously, why are you even here? We got stranded by this goof and -"

"Hey, this is not all my fault. I didn't make it rain."

"What sane person parks on what's practically quicksand? Answer me that, genius?"

"If you'd quit your bitching, we could've gotten a lift outta here with HPD. But no..."

"I knew it. This is my fault."

Chin opened Danny's door and leaned in. "Hey, guys stop. Kono pinged the Camaro's GPS when we couldn't contact you. Danny, Grace hurt herself at cheerleader practice."

"How bad?" Steve answered before his friend had even digested what had been said.

"Suspected broken wrist. Kono's with her at Queens."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Danny tried to get out, but Chin placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "My place first. It's the nearest. You need a change of clothes, Danny."

"Thanks, Chin, but I'll be fine." Danny struggled to get up without uncovering himself.

"Really?" Chin gave him an appraising look.

"Fine, we'll go to your place first." Danny groused.

"Is he naked under there?" Lou whispered in Steve ear.

Steve fixed Danny a look, trying to avoid Lou's questioning gaze, his face flushing red.

"And is your shirt on...you know what, I don't wanna know. Let's go. I got my SUV." Lou walked away mumbling to himself.

"Wait, Lou. This is not what it looks like." Steve rushed after the Chicago native.

"You need a hand, Danny?" Chin grinned.

"I'm good." Danny gripped the blanket tightly. “Actually, Chin, could you get my boxers out of the trunk?”

“No problem, brah.”

Once dressed, Danny climbed out and headed over to Lou's vehicle. "I'll get my car picked up tomorrow."

Chin followed, a look of amusement firmly planted on his face.

**~ to be continued ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter, but I've been persuaded to write another. Not sure when that one will be finished. I've only just started writing it. I'll try not to keep you all waiting too long.
> 
> I big thank you to Phoebe for the great suggestions and additions to this chapter.

"How's my girl?" Danny leaned over the side of the hospital bed and hugged his daughter, careful of her injured wrist.

"It hurts, but I'm alright." Grace relaxed into her dad's firm hold. Her arm cradled in her lap.

"The doc said your surgery’s scheduled for early tomorrow morning, and I can spend the night.”

"It's a manipulation, Danno. And you don't need to stay." She gave him a brief look of defiance.

"Yes I do, Grace, and whatever you want to call it, it doesn't make me any less worried." Danny ran a hand down his face. He was torn between nagging more and gathering her in his arms and never letting go. His little Monkey was growing up too fast.

"Calm down, brah." Kono walked in, coffee cup in hand. "Here, take this. You look like you need it."

"I'm fine." Danny spoke, but watched his partner as he followed her into the room and headed over to Grace. Both men exchanging guarded looks.

"Sit down." Kono forced him into a nearby chair.

Danny didn't resist, his expression softening, as the hot drink was pushed into his hand. "Thanks, Kono."

"Grace asked me to sleep here tonight. She got scared when we couldn't reach you." Kono pulled a chair over and sat next to her colleague. "I understand if you want to be here, but honestly you look like you need to go home."

"Sure, I guess so." Danny chewed on his bottom lip.

"Her surgery’s at nine." Kono rubbed his upper arm. "Go home, brah. I'll take good care of her."

"Sorry, Kono, I didn't mean to look so ungrateful, because I am, grateful that is. It's just been a weird night. I really appreciate you looking out for my baby girl."

"Beautiful young lady, brah." Kono grinned.

"Yeah, she is." Danny smiled proudly at his daughter.

"How you doing, Gracie?" Steve kissed his adopted niece on the forehead.

"I'm okay, Uncle Steve." Grace smiled nervously, still focusing more on her father than anything else.

"Hey, don't look so worried. I had the same fracture when I was a kid. Did they explain what they're gonna do?" Steve perched on the side of her bed.

"Yeah. They said the bone slipped off the growth plate, and they need to put it back." Grace continued to study her dad.

"You'll be fine." Steve followed her line of sight. "Danno will be okay too."

"He doesn't look good. Did he get hurt?" Grace frowned.

"Not exactly. The Camaro got stuck, and your dad ended up covered in mud." Steve couldn't help laughing.

"He looks like he just climbed out of a dumpster." Her words ended with a small giggle.

"Hey, I'm not deaf." Danny admonished.

"Sorry, Danno. But...OMG." Grace dissolved into fits of laughter. "You look like a tramp."

"I'll have you know it was all Super SEAL's fault."

"I've no clue what your dad's talking about." Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“Danno, you have mud on your neck and you missed some on your elbow, too. Those clothes don't fit. You're wearing slippers.” Grace wrinkled her nose. “And your hair...you have stuff in it. So gross.”

"What stuff?" Danny picked at his hair.

"That's it. Enough. Come on, buddy." Steve shot over to his friend, and taking the coffee from him with one hand, he pulled him to his feet with the other. "Say goodbye. I'm taking you home."

Looking a little shellshocked, Danny was ushered over to his daughter's bedside.

Danny wrapped his arms around her again. "I love you, Grace."

"Love you too, Danno."

When his partner had moved aside, Steve kissed Grace goodbye. "Get some rest. I'll have your dad back here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Uncle Steve." Grace relaxed into her pillows with a much happier expression than the one she'd worn when they'd first arrived.

"Go home, guys." Kono walked the two men out into the corridor. "You both need to get cleaned up and finish what you started."

"What?" Steve suddenly felt self-conscious, looking everywhere, but at her or his friend.

"Lou and Chin told me what happened. And Danny." She pointed at his hair and grimaced. "You need to change your..um...hair product."

"Kono." Danny slapped her hand away face flushing red.

"Bye, guys." Looking pleased with herself Kono disappeared back into Grace's room.

"Come on, Danno. Let's go find our ride home."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve walked into his room to find Danny, sitting on the bed, head in hands.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong? I thought you were gonna take a shower." Steve flopped down next to his friend like any other day.

"What the fuck is going on with us, babe?" Danny didn't look up.

"What are you talking about, Danno?"

"You need me to spell it out?" Danny huffed into his hands.

"I thought you wanted...earlier. You didn't tell me to stop. If I remember correctly, you asked me to kiss  _ you _ ." Steve studied his partner's hunched-over form.

Danny sat back and gave his friend a long, hard look. "We've always been close, but us doing...you know. Shit. What if..."

"Would you ask me that if I was female?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I dunno." Danny ran both his hands through his hair stopping mid action when his fingers snagged on something. "You did, didn't you? You got jizz in my hair. Fuck, Steven. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry, buddy.” Steve pouted, barely able to hide his amusement. “Do you still love me?"

"Yes I do, even though you still need to be house trained."

"So, you taking that shower?"

"Not if you’re gonna..." Danny looked away.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Steve bumped shoulders with his friend.

"What you did earlier - taking control. Fuck, why is this so hard to talk about?"

"I don't know, Danno. But if that makes you uncomfortable. I won't do it again."

"That's the thing. I want you to. Shit, just the thought of it." He suddenly turned back, his eyes dark and hooded with desire as he stared at Steve's mouth. "Jesus, Steven. Kiss me."

Steve didn't hesitate, and for the second time that night he jumped his partner, knees either side of Danny's thighs, pushing him down onto the bed. Danny grabbed the back of Steve's neck, moaning as their lips touched. Both men deepened the kiss, hungry for each other. Tongues probing, exploring. 

Steve cupped Danny's face with both hands, pulling away and catching his breath. "Strip for me."

"You too, babe."

Standing up straight, Steve undid his jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers. Danny copied the action. Pushing up from the bed, he stood toe to toe with his partner, kicking his joggers and underwear clear. Next, they helped each other take off their shirts, dropping them to the floor.

Steve guided Danny back onto the bed, lowering himself down over his friend. He grabbed Danny's wrists and yanked them up over his head, pinning them to the mattress.

"In answer to your earlier question, no I'm not into kinky stuff, but you submitting to me - holy shit, Danno."

"I'm all yours."

"Get comfortable. I have an idea." Steve disappeared from the room.

Danny crawled into the center of the queen size bed. Lying back, he focused on a nondescript point on the ceiling. Nervous anticipation building in the pit of his stomach, his heart pounded loudly in his ears.  _ What the hell was his crazy partner up to now?. _

"Hey, what's with the face?" Steve appeared in Danny's line of sight.

" _ You _ have a face.  _ I _ have a tone. Don't steal my lines."

"Whatever you say, Danno." Steve dangled two pairs of handcuffs out in front of him.

"Why'd you have two?"

"Oh, I dunno." Steve tried to play dumb.

"Tell me one's not your dad's."

"Way to kill the mood. Will you be quiet? Or do I have to gag you?"

"Don't you dare, Steven."

"Move up the bed." Steve grinned mischievously.

Danny did as asked. "Happy now."

"I will be."

Danny closed his eyes as he felt the cold, solid objects clicking into place around each of his wrists. He allowed his arms to be stretched upwards so Steve could secure them to the tubular frame of the headboard. His shoulder muscles burned when he pulled against the restraints.

"You are so hot and sexy." Steve ran his fingers through Danny's chest hair.

Danny once again felt an embarrassed flush running up his neck to his cheeks at hearing Steve's words. And then he knew his partner was a goddamn mind reader. Steve tilted Danny's chin so he could look him in the eyes. 

"Take the compliment, Danny." He narrowed his gaze. "You holding your breath again?"

"I can't help it." Danny opened his eyes and breathed out.

"Better." Steve glanced briefly at his friend before lavishing wet kisses on his bare skin, moving down toward his abdomen.

Steve ran the tip of his tongue along Danny's scar. The one that mirrored his own. He paused and, closing his eyes, inhaling sharply.

"Danny..." He whispered as he kissed that sign of his friend's devotion. "You saved me.  God...I love you."

He continued his adoration and teasing, swirling his tongue around his friend's navel. Danny tensed and pulled against his restraints.

"You're ticklish." Steve chuckled and blew on the spots he'd just been kissing.

Then, without warning, he licked Danny's erection, tasting it like a lollipop, before taking the entire length into his mouth. Grazing the thick shaft with his teeth. His partner moaned and writhed, rattling the handcuffs once more.  

Danny muscles tightened as Steve held his balls in one hand, playing with them. The other gripped the base of his erection tightly, all the while running his mouth up and down, sucking on the head of his cock, tasting him. Wet heat caused pure ecstasy to pulse through Danny's body

"Shit. Steve I'm not gonna last much longer." Danny's words ended with a gasp as Steve deep throated him.

Steve paused, glancing up at his wanton friend. Their eyes locked briefly and Steve deliberately eased Danny's rock hard cock out of his mouth. Like a cat stalking its prey, Steve moved up Danny's body, pushing down so his own erection rubbed against his partner's. Leaning in, he pecked Danny on the lips.

"I'm gonna take the cuffs off." Steve reached over to the side table and picked up the key.

Danny's gaze followed his partner's every move. Once free from the restraints, he rubbed his wrists, but all the while keeping a close eye on Steve. In one fluid motion, Danny leapt forward on the bed, knocking his partner onto his back. Before Steve could react, Danny had him pinned. Knees squeezing either side of his hips, his upper body weight pushing down on his friend's biceps, fingers digging in just a little harder than necessary.

"See, you're not the only one with ninja moves, babe." Danny gave Steve his hundred megawatt smile. "It's your turn to behave."

Steve closed his eyes and tried to relax as Danny's lips brushed along his jawline to the sensitive area under his ear.

"Who's holding their breath now?" Danny bit Steve's lobe eliciting a hiss from his friend.

"Not funny." Steve smacked his partner's arm.

Danny sat back, running both hands over Steve's chest, palms caressing hot skin. When his thumbs brushed over his friend's nipples, Steve groaned. Danny swallowed down his own whimper, bending forward and running the flat of his tongue along the scar that matched his.

Moving farther down the bed, he grasped Steve's cock in one hand, it was long and slender, the head was glistening with pre-cum. Danny took it into his mouth. Sucking on it and pressing his tongue against it, he swirled it around, seeking out every taste, every bit of its surface. Steve clutched at the sheets on either side of him, his orgasm building.

"I'm gonna cum." Steve heaved out through panted breaths.

Danny pulled away just as his friend's back arched and his orgasm hit. Steve moaned loudly as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He opened his eyes and watched Danny grip his own hard erection, pushing down slowly and drawing his hand up with quicker movements. It wasn't long before he followed Steve. Danny's muscles clenched and he tilted his head back, crying out as his orgasm struck.

Completely spent, Danny collapsed next to his friend, lying on his side he draped one arm across Steve's chest and intertwined their legs.

Stretching out his upper body so as not to break the contact, Steve reached over the side of the bed, blindly fumbling around until his fingers found a piece of clothing. He used the t-shirt to wipe his and Danny's stomachs.

“You do realize you just used Chin's top to clean up?” Danny giggled. “I'm never gonna be able to look him in the eye if he wears that again.”

“Maybe you should keep it.” Steve tossed the gooey wad of material onto the floor. “A souvenir of our first time.”

“Second time, first time was in my car, babe. I guess that means I should keep your shirt. Unless you want it back?”

"Nah, you hang on to it.” Steve tucked his arm under Danny and pulled him in closer. “You comfortable, Danno?"

"Yeah, but I guess we should shower." Danny snuggled into his best friend's side.

"I take it by the way you're nuzzling me that you're not in any hurry." Steve looked down at the mess of blonde hair, unable to see his friend's face.

"Nuzzling? I'm not a puppy." Danny's muffled response made Steve laugh.

"You are cute and adorable. And you're all mine."

"I've been yours for the past six years, babe. Along with my car, my kids. And not forgetting you now have half my liver."  

"How could I forget that? I hate to ruin this great repartee, but we have to be at the hospital early. And Grace was right, you're a mess."

Danny lifted his head and shot Steve a wounded look.

"Hey, come up here and give me a kiss. Then we'll help each other get cleaned up." Steve loosened his hold on his friend.

Danny pushed up onto his elbow and Steve turned towards him. For a long moment they looked at each other, smiles etched on their faces. Finally they kissed, lips parting, it soon deepened into something hungry and passionate. Shower forgotten once more.

**~ to be continued ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you've all had to wait so long for this chapter. In my defence I hadn't planned on a fourth chapter and this is why I couldn't post a multi-chapter story without finishing it first.
> 
> I couldn't do this without the help of Phoebe. Thank you, my friend, for your amazing editing skills.

"One Kieki plate for the little guy, and for Gracie, Corn Battered Shrimp on a Stick." Kamekona smiled broadly at the two youngsters sitting alone at the table. "Where the dynamic duo at? I have a new recipe set aside for them to sample."

"They're over there." Grace pointed forlornly with her good hand.

"What's with the sad face, Gracie?" Kamekona sat down next to Charlie. "Come on, you can tell your Uncle Kamekona."

"It's nothing." Grace stared at her injured arm. Studying the mass of drawings and get well wishes covering the cast.

"You can tell me. Can't she, Kieki?" The big guy leaned forward, nudging Charlie playfully with his elbow.

The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically, his beaming smile a carbon copy of his father's.

"You have to promise not to say a word." Grace aimed a shrimp stick at each of them. "That includes you, Charlie."

Kamekona placed his hand over his heart. "You have my word, Gracie."

Grace sighed deeply, and started picking at her food. "Ever since my accident, they've been different with each other."

"Different how?" Kamekona looked over at the two men deep in conversation by Steve's Silverado.

"It's like how mom and Danno used to argue. And when they're not fighting, there are these long silences."

"I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over. It's probably just work stuff."

Grace shook her head. "No, this is more than work. The first night I was home from the hospital, they had a massive fight. I walked in the kitchen and Uncle Steve had Danno in an arm lock and shoved up against the kitchen counter."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny chewed on his bottom lip. Never taking his eyes off his kids as they sat with Kamekona by the big guy's shrimp truck.

"Stop worrying. We'll work something out." Steve stopped pacing to lean on his truck with one hand, the other rubbing the back of his neck. "Gracie will understand."

"Grace thinks we're splitting up. She asked if Lou was your new partner and if I was going back to HPD."

"You make it sound like we're a couple."

"If we're not, what are we? BFWB?"

Steve frowned at his friend.

"I'm not spelling it out for you. You figure it out, genius." Danny jabbed a finger at Steve's chest.

"I know what it means, Danno. And you know you’re a hell of a lot more to me than that." Steve wrapped his fingers around Danny's wrist and brought his friend's hand to his lips, planting a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Danny pulled free of Steve's grip. "Today was meant to be a treat for my kids, and here we are again. Them over there, us over here. The only difference, if we were home there'd be walls to keep us from prying eyes."

"Is that what's got you so upset? People seeing us together?”

“No. I’m worried about my kids.”

“You're overreacting like usual.” Steve grinned and closed the gap to his friend. "You need me to take your mind off it?"

"Not now. I think my daughter's seen enough or have you forgotten our little kitchen incident already?” Danny glared at his partner.

"Hey, how was I to know Gracie was gonna get up?"

"You have a lot to learn about kids."

"You're over thinking this. Come here." Steve held his hand out for Danny to take. "I have an idea."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence. Your ideas usually result in me getting shot at." Danny reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged towards Kamekona's truck.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Eww." Charlie screwed up his nose.

"You not liking my garlic shrimp there?" Kamekona sat back as if offended.

"Uncle Steve kissed Danno."

"Don't be silly, Charlie." Grace rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

"Yeah he did. They do it all the time." Charlie looked towards the Silverado.

Grace and Kamekona followed his gaze, but both men were nowhere to be seen.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"If you hadn't noticed, people can still see us." Danny glanced at their surroundings. A mix of tourists and locals soaking up the afternoon sun.

"I thought your issue was with Grace and Charlie? Two guys kissing isn't that big of a deal."

Danny allowed Steve to back him up against the side of the shrimp truck. He closed his eyes as the heat of the sun-warmed metal radiated into his back.

"May I point out that this doesn't resemble kissing? It feels more like a full on sexual assault is about to happen."

The hand pushing against Danny's chest went still.

"You gonna arrest me, Danno?"

Steve was a menace. There was something about his voice that went straight to Danny's dick. Now that he was allowed to indulge his animalistic desires, it was tough to resist.

Eyes still closed, Danny relaxed into the firm grip of his partner. Calloused fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him those last few inches until Steve's breath ghosted on his cheek. He slipped his arms around Steve's waist and pressed his body against his best friend, letting him know just how turned on he was.

"No, but someone will." The last word barely audible as Danny slid his tongue between Steve's lips without any resistance.

Danny stopped the kiss with a gasp as Steve's hand crept beneath his T-shirt and ran through his chest hair before tweaking a nipple.

"Fuck, Steve. We have to stop." Danny pulled back a fraction.

"Couldn't agree more, brudda."

Both men broke apart as if they'd just been burned. Kamekona stood a few feet away, shaking his head. The look on his face went from amused to disappointed in a flash.

"I come to expect this behaviour from some of my younger customers. But from you two..." Kamekona walked away leaving the two friends both feeling humiliated.

"I swear to God, Steven -"

"Whoa, don't you dare point the finger at me for this one. Takes two." Steve glared back at his partner.

"Hey, I wasn't gonna. But this has to stop. When did we become horny teenagers?"

"Okay, okay.” Steve grabbed both Danny's shoulders and forced him to face him. “You done?”

"This is ridiculous, huh?” Danny let his forehead rest on Steve's chest.

“We'll figure it out, buddy.” Steve pulled Danny into a hug.

"You are so busted." Grace stood by the back of the truck, cell phone poised to take a photo.

"Grace." Danny was too stunned to say anything more.

The two partners separated once again. Each as mortified as the other.

"We can explain." Steve looked to Danny for some backup.

"Where's Charlie?" Danny fidgeted uneasily.

"Sitting with Kamekona." Grace slipped her cell into the back pocket of her denim shorts. “Charlie must take after you, Danno. He worked it out."

"Grace, you are making zero sense." Danny frowned at his daughter and then at Steve.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me."

"Do I have to spell it out?” Grace sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. “I'm not your little Monkey anymore. You should have told me you were a couple. I was worried you had fallen out and that I wouldn't get to hang out with you both. Like today."

Steve grinned affectionately at his adopted niece. "I love spending time with you too, Gracie. Come here. Give me a hug."

"So you find this funny? My teenage daughter almost catches us..." Hands cutting through the air, Danny paced the spot in front of Steve and Grace. "I don't even want to go there. And my innocent little boy. We've probably scarred him for life."

"Danno, I'm fine. I get it now. You know how much I love you. And you too, Uncle Steve."

Danny deflated at his daughter's words and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Grace."

"That's gross." She pushed away.

"What's the matter now?" Danny tried and failed to hold on to her.

"The other day. I thought you were... oh and the night of my accident. Danno, how could you?"

"Hey, this isn't all your dad's fault." Steve gave Danny's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I agree. That's why you both owe Charlie and me."

"We owe you?" Danny looked wide-eyed at his daughter as he pointed to himself and Steve.

"Yes. You remember the purse you said was overpriced? And there was that remote control car Charlie begs you for every time we're in the toy store."

"We get it, Grace. You win." Danny hooked his arm in hers and headed back towards the table where Charlie was still sitting with Kamekona.

"I hope you have your wallet on you, Uncle Steve." Grace shouted over her shoulder.

Steve trailed behind. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh, Danno?"

"And one last thing. Charlie isn't scarred for life. He thinks it's great you two being together. And so do I." Grace rested her head on Danny's arm. "I love you, Danno."

"I guess we're going shopping. Now that your Uncle Steve is paying, we could make a weekend of it." Danny grinned mischievously.

"It's gonna cost you too, buddy." Steve pulled out his cell and started an internet search. In more than just money.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny tipped his head back until his tightly bound hands came into view. God was he happy the kids were miles away with their mother. They'd been effectively bribed along with Kamekona to keep their mouths shut. Now he was paying the price for having an insanely competitive - what were they anyway? Boyfriends? That word felt so childish for what they were doing right then.

His own belt was strapped skillfully around his wrists with a heavy metal chain snaking through the leather loop. Said chain was strung through a large metal D-ring welded to the floor.

Steve had blurted out classified before Danny could even ask how he'd become so adept at restraining someone with such rudimentary items. In the days since they'd first started fooling around, he seriously began to wonder if his friend could indeed read minds. Or was he that easy to figure out? Danny had to admit, though, MacGyver Steve was a fantastic asset when it came to the kinky shit. That side of their relationship was guaranteed to never get boring.

Danny lay completely helpless on an old lumpy mattress with the smell of engine oil wafting up every so often. He had protested about both, only to be threatened with having his own socks stuffed in his mouth if he didn't keep quiet. He was naked as the day he was born. His control freak of a partner had whipped off said socks before vanishing out the door.

An unexpected visitor had Steve deep in conversation merely a stone’s throw away. The muffled chatter coupled with his lack of attire had his anxiety levels flying off the scale. What the hell could be taking so long?

Keeping still wasn't one of Danny's strong points, so he was relieved to hear the door swing open. Before it had even had time to slam shut, Steve was back kneeling over him. His thighs bracketing his own, he leaned forward and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips.

"Hey, get outta here. I'd get a dog if I wanted sloppy kisses." Danny turned his head trying to wipe the wetness from his mouth on his upper arm. "Animal."

"Yeah, and you love it." Steve pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Why'd it take you like forever to get rid of him?" Danny studied his friends torso as he rose up to remove his pants.

"The guy spotted the Marquis on the drive as he was passing by. He wanted to take a look. Asked if I was selling it."

"Seriously? That car is more important than this?" Danny jerked his restraints, desperately wanting to use his hands to emphasize his point. "Why didn't you say you were busy, huh?"

"That smart mouth of yours not working so well without the use of your hands there, buddy?" Steve grinned as he settled back down so he was once again positioned over Danny.

"Yep, and I hate to break it to you, babe, but it's not the only thing not working. All this car talk appears to have killed the moment."

Both men looked down at Danny's dick.

"Perfect." Steve reached around his back and grabbed the toy he'd sneaked in without his partner seeing.

"That's not a word I'd associate with this situation." Danny sighed and rested his head on the mattress. "I'm slowly dying here, Steven. Not being allowed to touch you is tantamount to torture."

"A small price to pay considering what last weekend cost me."

Before Danny had a chance to respond, the shock of something cold and wet smothering his dick had him arching his back and groaning. "What the hell is that?"

"Some lube for your new toy."

"Fuck, Steven. Give a guy some warning." Danny kicked playfully, catching Steve's shin.

He received a steely glare in return which told him to behave.

"This is an adjustable cock ring. It'll slow blood flow, making you last longer and cum harder."

"I see that. Don't put it on too tight, Steven."

“You have personal experience with one of these?”

“Steven…” Danny yanked on his restraints.

"I won't, okay. Chill out."

"Keep that up and you're forgiven." Danny stared wide eyed as Steve jerked him off a little, his erection growing.

"Good, because buying your kids presents is one thing, but investing in Kamekona's new subscription service in exchange for his silence went above and beyond. I'm gonna enjoy this." Steve glanced briefly at his friend before running his tongue over the head of his cock, letting out an agreeable hum when he tasted the cherry lube.

Forcing Danny's legs apart, Steve kissed and nipped his inner thighs, before licking the underside of Danny's balls, and sucking them hard, he relished the resulting sharp intake of breath. Moving up his body, he ran his tongue along his friend's rock hard shaft, briefly stopping to give his navel a playful swirl.

He then traced the scar running along the center of Danny’s stomach. A permanent reminder that their love for each other was more than skin deep. Pushing down so his own erection rubbed against Danny's, he rocked into him, making his partner writhe and moan.

Steve wet his fingers, and reaching down, he nudged at Danny's hole. His fingertips circled the silky ridges, teasing the tight ring of muscle. He continued the torment with one hand as he grabbed the small tube of lube with the other. Making sure his friend was ready, he slid a finger in all the way. Danny hissed and grabbed Steve's hand.

"Stop?"

"No." Danny shivered. "Right there."

The sensation was somewhere between pleasure and pain, leaving Danny feeling lightheaded for a few seconds as the slow, even strokes found his sweet spot. With the cock ring adding pressure, his throbbing erection felt like it was ready to explode. Steve jerking himself off as he finger fucked him was more than enough to make Danny cum.

The second Danny's orgasm hit, Steve felt his friend’s body clench around his finger, he began to pump his own erection with renewed vigor. He watched his friend shudder as he came down from his release. Thoughts of his dick inside Danny pushed Steve over the edge, his body trembling, and he flopped down next to his friend.

Steve eased the ring off Danny's cock, tossing it to one side, before resting his head in the curve of Danny's neck, arm laid across his friend's chest. "Shit, that was hot."

"Any chance you could untie me?" Danny tugged on his restraints.

"Yeah, I guess so. You don't wanna be my sex slave for the rest of the weekend?" Steve released Danny.

"Fuck, that hurts." Danny rubbed his abused wrists. "Not if it involves having my hands tied above my head for hours. I think I lost the feeling in my fingers at some point."

"Sorry, buddy." Steve used his shirt to wipe them both down and then began to massage Danny's shoulders.

"I'm good. Here lay down next to me." Danny patted the mattress.

Steve leaned in and kissed his friend's neck tenderly before snuggling up against him.

"What's that?" Danny pointed up at the ceiling.

"An exhaust system for the Marquis."

"And that?" Danny waved his hand in the other direction.

"An air intake." Steve pulled Danny's arm down. "Why do you wanna know?"

"It's gotten dark outside. We'd be looking up at the constellations right now. This is the next best thing."

"Car parts hanging from my garage rafters? Not really the same, Danno." Steve smiled at his friend.

"Next time we need to find a secluded spot to park your truck, because you're right, this isn't the same."

"You? Mr. Paranoid. Wants to do this again - and outside? After what happened in the Camaro?"

"We'll be better prepared." Danny turned onto his side so he was facing Steve. "And next time I get to torture you."

"Is that a fact?"

"Sure is, babe." Danny kissed Steve on the lips. "Payback and then some."

"Can't wait." Steve returned the kiss.

"One other thing. Ditch the mattress." Danny picked at a dirty spot.

Steve covered Danny's hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll give you that one. It's not that comfortable."

"We're getting old. Too old to play around like horny teenagers."

"Speak for yourself, buddy." Steve jumped over the side of the Silverado. "Race you to the shower."

"Hey, that's cheating. You had a head start, you big goof." Danny yelled after him, a huge grin on his face.

**~ the end ~**


End file.
